Orion (Prime Earth)
but the peace was short lived since both planets reengaged in war soon after. Orion visited Earth numerous times, eventually meeting and befriending a demigod called Milan in his many travels. Quest from The Source Highfather summoned Orion to inform him of a threat he foresaw through The Source on Earth, commanding him to investigate it. Upon arrival, he came across his friend Milan and asked for his assistance on his mission, but the demigod was hesitant to use his abilities, so Orion offered to relax him with a joyride. After another demigod called Lennox visited Milan to request his help, even with Milan's denying to give it, Orion was about to confront him when a woman appeared to defend Lennox. They were about to clash until Milan stopped them with his power, forcing Orion to release himself with A4. The aggression over, Milan finally agreed to assist in the search for the "threat" Orion was looking for, which turned out to be an infant. He accompanied Lennox and the woman, Diana, to meet the child, but when they arrived everyone was gone. Fortunately, A4's tracking abilities localized the baby's mother and they reunited with her to discuss how to locate the now missing child. Diana went to the child's location first and confronted an Olympian when Orion followed her and aided on the battle, ending it before another Olympian decided to return the child to his mother. Sometime later, Orion heard the call for help from humans living in a place called Undertown who were being attacked by a giant behemoth. He easily defeated the creature before Highfather called upon him, revealing him that the true threat foresaw by The Source was the last Kryptonian. Orion however decided to spend some time among his human friends, but his carefree attitude managed to enrage Diana to the point of assaulting him, infuriating him until he furiously exited the place. Thus he now begun looking for the Source Wall's threat, searching the whole planet and coming across a mutated human with psionic abilities which he used in conjunction with his Mother Box to successfully locate and reach Superman. The two fought across all of Metropolis until Diana arrived, ending their mid-fight so she could reveal Hector Hammond's presence hiding in Superman's subconscious, to which Orion used his Mother Box to cleanse Hector's influence over the Kryptonian. With nothing left to do, Orion left the scene. Battle of the First Born Orion returned to Diana's and Lennox's aid when a nameless God was about to kill them, distracting him long enough for A4 to gather everyone far from him and teleport them away from Earth, arriving to New Genesis in Highfather's presence. Orion apologized to his father for the inconvenience but was nonetheless scolded by him. He spent the next three days waiting for his father to allow him to return back to Earth, taking his companions with him to a now destroyed land ruled by the First Born. Orion fought but was seemingly defeated by the First Born, with Diana having to finish him off, ending his threat. After the conflict Orion stayed to keep an eye on his friends, but the tranquility was short as his friend Milan was kidnapped by a demigoddess who was in search for the First Born. He arrived first and made his way through the enemy's forces until Cassandra placed a bomb on Milan's heart, forcing Orion into teleporting him to New Genesis in order to save his life. With Milan safe, Orion returned to Earth and aided the Amazons in their war, clashing directly against the Minotaur until he fatally wounded him and was carried to the First Born. Luckily, Milan arrived with A4 to transport him to safety until his wounds healed. He then joined forces with the Moon Goddess to fight once again and finally defeat the First Born and his forces once and for all. Godhead Highfather finally found traces of the ultimate power, the Life Equation, set loose in one of the universes in the form of Lantern lights, and commanded his Council of Eight to find and retrieve the seven Power Rings of the Emotional Spectrum native from that universe, with Orion and Metron locating the Green and Blue rings respectively. However, the rings united were unable to channel the Life Equation, prompting Metron to suggest that there are not seven rings but only one ring composed by the seven, a white ring. Highfather now began his quest for the White Lantern, ordering his forces to cleanse the universe from the ring wielders and remove their power from them. Orion was left in command of the Divine Guard while Metron looked for the White Lantern's location using the stolen Green ring, prompting the Green Lanterns to attack them head on to reclaim the ring. It was a futile effort, since they were no match for the New Gods who finally located the White Lantern's location and returned to New Genesis. The enemies finally locked in the Stockade and Highfather in possession of the Equation. A4 located twolanterns still free near the Source Wall, and Orion lead the Divine Guard to capture them, a task that almost succeeded if not for the Black Lantern who used it's unique powers to temporarily overwhelm him and his forces. However, the Black Lantern forgot about them and instead "resurrected" the beings in the Source Wall and used them to attack New Genesis, forcing Orion to follow them and lead the charge against the revived Source Titans. The battle nearly cost the lives of everyone, if it weren't for Highfather who returned the previously stolen Life Equation to the White Lantern to eliminate the titans and save New Genesis. The damage done to the floating city was too great, however, and it was about to fall out of orbit and crash on the planet, but was saved by the combined power of Hal Jordan and Saint Walker. With Highfather ordering his son to stand down and let the Lanterns go, the war was over. | Powers = * ** ** : Orion has enough strength to effortlessly defeat a titanic behemoth, clash against the likes of Superman, punch his way through an entire army, and easily destroy Lantern constructs. ** : Orion could endure the hits of Superman with just little signs of harm. ** : Orion can fight for continuous periods of time without showing any fatigue. * : Since he was an infant, Orion's true form manifested itself physically in bursts of rage, and unwillingly arises anytime he is enraged or frustrated. Thus he learned ways to control himself and keep his inner anger at bay. | Abilities = * : Orion is one of New Genesis' finest warriors. Capable of going toe-to-toe against a Kryptonian, Olympian Gods, and easily overwhelm an entire Lantern Corps. * : As the son of Highfather, Orion is hailed and respected among all of New Genesis as a capable leader, being entrusted with the command of the entire planet's military forces for his ability to inspire loyalty even in dire situations. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * A4: A multi-person transport platform that is a technological extension of Orion himself, it grants him access to abilities Orion alone doesn't possess. The harness also seems to harbor a sentience of it's own and is freely capable of mentally communicating with Orion. ** ** : A4 can create Boom-Tubes for Orion to travel to any location in the Multiverse. ** : A4 can fire wide beams of energy. Orion seems capable of controlling the beam's intensity, from making them harmless to leave the target unscratched to destructive concentrated blasts that can pierce his enemy. ** Tracking: A4 can analize DNA from a small sample and track the source across long distances. * Mother Box: Orion's Mother Box can link to the minds of others and locate the subjects' whereabouts anywhere they are, and even place psychic barriers to prevent foreign influences in anyone's psyche. | Transportation = * Boom-Tube | Weapons = | Notes = * In Orion was called Darkseid's "firstborn", whereas in he was called Darkseid's "youngest son". | Trivia = | Recommended = * Wonder Woman: Iron * Wonder Woman: War * Wonder Woman: Bones * Green Lantern: Godhead | Links = | Wikipedia = Orion (comics) }} Category:Wonder Woman Supporting Cast